Payphone
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: Would you risk your own life for someone you love? This is based on Maroon 5's music video for Payphone, I thought I might make it into a romantic one-shot:D Please R&R, Rated T for some blood but not a lot:D


Payphone

**This is just a little one-shot I thought of when I was watching Payphone by Maroon 5, I think it's quite a cool song but the music video is awesome as well :D **

**Don't worry about Chipwrecked, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow! I do not own this song or Maroon 5 and I don't own The Chipmunks or The Chipettes!**

**Ps: The Chipmunks and The Chipettes are humans in this!**

Alvin's POV

It was just another boring day at the office, nothing really exciting ever happened here! I sat and stared down at the papers in front of me, I then looked up at the clock. It was already 10 and I haven't even started my work, I sipped on my coffee and tried to focus.

I picked up the blue pen that lay on my messy desk, I really have to clean this up! I began to collect all the useless things I didn't need and either throwing them into the bin or putting them in the desk drawer, I guess I was finding any excuse to get out of doing those papers.

I began to fiddle around with my rubix cube, I bought this stupid thing three weeks ago and I still haven't completed it. I shook my head and grabbed my hair, I had to get started on the papers!

"C'mon, Seville! Focus!" I muttered to myself as I stared down at the complicated sheets in front of me. Suddenly a woman with sparkling ice eyes and lovely shiny auburn hair strolled past my desk, it was Brittany Miller.

Brittany was in my class all throughout our Primary and High school years, it just so happens that we have the same job as well. My brothers and her sisters have gotten married to each other, Simon and Jeanette are expecting their baby very soon. Theodore and Eleanor are on their honeymoon, probably enjoying some alone time before they welcome some kids into their lives.

Me and Brittany are best friends, we always have been. I've always wanted to be more than that but I'm the sort of guy who doesn't take rejection very well, it hurts my pride. Brittany is so loyal and trustworthy even if we do get into arguments, let's be honest here, she's the only thing that I like about this hell hole!

I watched as Brittany made her way over to the printer, her hips swaying from side to side as she walked. Little did I know my life and hers would change forever right at that moment!

The front door burst open, everyone turned to face the four people standing there. They had burglar masks on and the rest of their clothes were just black, they were also carrying guns! Everyone began to scatter as one of the men fired his gun at the ceiling, they obviously weren't afraid to shoot anyone!

"Get on the ground NOW!" one of the men yelled, everyone dived onto the floor and some just hid under their desks. I looked over and saw Brittany, one of the men was pointing a gun at her head. I saw the tears welling up in her eyes as the man whispered harsh words into her ear, I felt my blood boiling but I had to stay calm or else the man would shoot Brittany.

Two of the men made their way into the vault where we kept all of the money, the other two walked around and shouted at people who tried to stand up. I saw the man walk away from Brittany, her eyes were now on me. I could tell she wanted me to think of a plan but right now I was in too much shock to think!

I knew that if we were going to get out of here we would have to run for our lives, I pointed to my shoe telling her to take off her high heels. She got the message and began to slip out of her black high heels, the man who held the gun at Brittany's head walked past me, I took this as our chance to get out of here.

I watched the other man who was standing at the other side of the office, as one of the men walked past me I grabbed the pistol out of his pocket and stood up. As the man turned around to shoot me I hit him full force across the face with the pistol, this caused the man to fall down to the ground with a burst lip and a bloody nose.

I quickly ran over to Brittany and grabbed her arm pulling her up and we started to run towards the front doors, I had a very tight grip on her arm as I pulled her through all the desks and towards our escape route. I heard the men screaming at us and my heart basically stopped when I heard them fire the guns, one of the bullets ripped through my shirt and brushed my arm.

I could already feel a little bit of blood trickling out of my small wound but I just kept running with Brittany, I could hear police sirens coming from outside. Maybe me and Brittany would be saved but sadly we weren't, as we burst through the doors they thought that we were the robbers!

They all aimed for us, I held my hands up and dropped the gun but one of the robbers from inside tried to shoot us but missed and hit one of the glass doors behind us. Brittany screamed but I took her hand and dragged her out of the way of some on coming bullets, we both took off down the streets.

The adrenaline was building up inside of me as we pushed through some people and ran for our lives, I could still hear the sirens coming down the street and the booming voices of one of the police men telling us to stop running and to turn ourselves in. In the distance I could see some police cars heading straight up the street we were on, that's when I pulled Brittany into an alley.

The sirens and voices were more distant now but it didn't mean they wouldn't stop chasing us, for a moment all I could hear was our panting and our footsteps echoing off the walls. Suddenly it came to a dead end like in all of those movies, I could already hear someone's footsteps getting closer and closer.

I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed Brittany and hoisted her up to some ladders that were attached to the side of a building. She pulled herself up and then tried to push them down so I could climb up, the sound of her grunts and groans told me that it wouldn't budge.

"It's not budging!" she shrieked, I looked around frantically for something to grab or something to get up but there was nothing!

"Just run, Brittany" her eyes widened as I said that "you have a chance to get out of here!" I saw the tears well up in her eyes again as she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you, Alvin!" she said as some tears rolled down her cheeks, I shook my head "RUN! BRITT! Just go!"

I turned to face the other end of the alley where I saw some shadows lurking across the walls, they were going to be here any minute now. I looked back up at Brittany and saw her reaching her arm out towards me.

"I'm not leaving you, Alvin! If you stay then I'll stay!" she said, her voice was cracking but she sounded dead serious. I could hear shouting and footsteps coming up the alley, it was now or never.

I grabbed hold of her hand and she pulled me off of the ground with all of her might, I grabbed hold of the metal bar and began to pull myself up. I thought I was doing pretty good until a sharp pain shot up my leg, I looked down and there was a dog that was biting at my leg. My blood covered its mouth as it bit harder into my leg, I yelped in pain and began to slip.

Brittany reached down and slapped the dog's muzzle, as it tried to bite her hand it let go of my leg and fell onto the ground. Before it got back up I climbed up onto the platform that the ladders were attached to and we began to run over to the other side, I was about to jump down when I saw two police cars zooming up the other alley.

I gulped and grabbed Brittany's hand again, this time I pulled her up the steps and to the roof. Luckily the metal bars were there, they acted as shields as the bullets bounced off them, we were finally on the roof tops.

I looked out over the buildings and could make out a helicopter coming straight towards us, this wasn't good! I grabbed hold of Brittany's hand and began to run to the edge of the building.

"On the count of three you jump, ok!" She nodded and I began to count down as we neared the edge "one…two…THREE, JUMP!" It was like it was in slow motion as we took a tremendous leap across the gap that separated the buildings, bullets flew past us as we leapt across the gap.

I landed on my sore leg which caused me to yell out in pain, I lifted my trouser leg to see big teeth marks in my skin that were oozing out blood.

I shook my leg "sheesh! Do they ever feed their dogs!" I said as we ran towards the door and down the stairs. When we made it to the front door I peeked my head out to make sure the coast was clear, luckily for us it was! We slowly snuck out the door and made our way into a big crowd of people who gathered round a fancy hotel, there was a pretty awesome sports car sitting outside of it and a celebrity climbed out.

That's when I got this crazy idea, as the crowd ran over to the celeb that was standing on the red carpet of the hotel I grabbed Brittany and pulled her behind the car. I quickly looked around and made sure no one was watching us, especially the police.

"Ok, Britt. I want you to run into that hotel and hide there until I lure the cops away!" I said seriously, Brittany's eyes widened.

"Like I said before, I'm not leaving you, Alvin!" she said, the tears began to spill out of her eyes. I grabbed her hands and looked her dead in the eye, I could already hear police sirens in the distance.

"Look, you don't have much choice! Now, I want you to contact Simon and Jeanette and then hide out there for a while! They will help you get back on your feet and they will get you out of this, I mean Jeanette's like a lawyer! If I don't make it I want you to know that… I love you, always have and always will!" I grabbed cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss, I felt tears welling up in my eyes as well.

I then got up and ran towards the man who had the keys, I grabbed them off of him and pushed him out of the way. I started the engine and didn't bother to put on my seat belt, I looked behind me and saw Brittany wave at me. Tears just kept running out of her eyes like a water fall and then she disappeared into the crowd, I stomped my foot on the gas and was out of sight in seconds.

I swerved in and out of cars, the police were right on my tail! People beeped their horns at me, some yelled out of their windows at me but I just ignored it all. All of the adrenaline that had been building up inside of me had just burst out as I took a turn onto an open road, I smiled, it was only straight road for the next couple of miles.

I looked in the rear view mirror, there were eight police cars, two motorbikes and four helicopters after me! It was sort of like a movie that I had saw, the big chase scene through the desert terrain between some of the states! Some bullets smashed through my wind screen which caused me to swerve a little, I quickly got back in control.

I looked dead ahead and saw another five police cars heading towards me, there was no way I could drive on the sand with this thing. I had smashed it up pretty bad when they chased me through the streets plus I don't think it could handle all of the bumps. It was completely covered in dust and sand, there was even some smoke coming out from the front of it.

I fixed my gaze on all of the cars in front of me and began to slow down, this may sound crazy but I did have a plan! When the vehicles behind me were just close enough I picked up speed, I was heading straight towards the cars in front of me.

When I had them right where I wanted them I pulled on the hand brake and did a power slide onto the sand, I looked in the windscreen as I drove away and saw a big explosion. The cars flew up in the air and hit the helicopters causing them to burst into flames and crash land, I must admit I did feel a little bad but they were the ones who were trying to kill me!

I drove back onto the main road and followed it, it eventually took me to some dump but there was a payphone there! I walked into it just in time as the black smoke rose up from the engine and then burst into flames, a hobo who was watching me got a fright and ran away.

I put in some money and phoned the one person who was on my mind throughout all of it, Brittany.

She answered the phone and sounded like she was crying.

"H-he-llo?" she answered, I smiled.

"Hey, Britt! It's me!" I said, I heard a small gasp through on the other line.

"Oh my god! You survived!"

"Oh c'mon, you don't think The Alvin Seville can handle a couple of cops?" I could basically hear her smiling.

"Well there's something I want to tell you" I nodded like she could see me "just turn around" I was confused at first so I slowly turned around, my eyes widened. Just across from me stood Brittany, I dropped the phone and we began running towards each other like in all of those movies.

When we were standing just in front of each other she smiled "I love you too, always have and always will!" I smiled as I brought her into a romantic kiss which she happily returned. It may not have been the best place to kiss but where ever she goes she brightens the place up.

**3 months later**

There I was standing at the altar wearing my favourite suit, I could feel sweat trickling down my back I was that nervous. Then she began to walk down the aisle, all my worries just floated away. She then stood in front of me smiling like always, I smiled back and held her hands.

Finally after the big long speech the priest said "you may now kiss the bride!" I smiled as I leaned in and gave her the most romantic kiss ever! Our family were behind us as bridesmaids and best men (yup that's right I couldn't choose between them so they both got to be my best men!) I smiled into the kiss and so did she!

**A good few years later**

Me and Britt sat in our old rocking chairs out on the porch with Simon and Jeanette's family, Theodore and Eleanor's family and our family. We all laughed and shared good memories, just like the time when I saved Brittany from the back robbery. Actually just a couple of minutes before we had watched some footage of that day!

It turns out that a camera crew were filming it and the security cameras in the bank filmed it as well, they filmed up to the bit where I got away in the car being chased by the police. That's when I told the rest of the story, the kids absolutely loved it! Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor had managed to get the footage and make it into a DVD for our wedding gift! Still to this day I don't know how they got it!

The robbers would most likely still be in jail to this very day, I guess it's what they get! It also turns out that they were the bullies that went to our school, it just goes to show that eventually you're going to pay for the things you did too people one way or another!

We all smiled as our kids played with their kids out in the garden with the white picket fence, again just like in those movies. Throughout my whole live Brittany was there every step of the way, she means the world to me! I've told her every single day since that incident, and she just kisses me and tells me the same thing.

No matter how hard things get she's always been there for me, every step of the way!

**Awww well wasn't that nice! I know it wasn't exactly like the music video but who cares! I loved writing it and I hope you all loved reading it! I wanted to make it like a true story instead of just making it exactly like the music video!**

**Any hope you all enjoyed it and pleases read and review so that I'll do more of these but obviously different events and different couples like Simonette and Theonor :D**

**Oh remember to look out for the next chapter of Chipwrecked! It will probably be on tomorrow!**


End file.
